1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for the treatment of common illnesses such as joint pain, headaches, insect bites, and bruises with far-infrared radiation, as well as a therapeutic pad incorporating a spinel powder, capable of emitting such radiation. More particularly, it relates to certain wave length radiation for relieving pain or related discomfort.
2. Prior Art
Inorganic spinels are known for their antimicrobial properties as shown in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,246. Infrared radiation is known for its beneficial effects in the human body. However, no method or product using spinel compounds of the general formula AB2O4 as disclosed herein is known in the prior art.
It has now been discovered that far-infrared radiation emitted by spinels having the general formula AB2O4 have broad pain-relieving potential. No source of far-infrared radiation other than AB2O4 is known to have comparable healing properties.
The object of this invention therefore is to provide a safe product having ground spinel AB2O4 mixed with adhesive supported by a soft substrate (hereinafter referred to as therapeutic pad), and a method as taught in this invention for applying said pad to the area of the body afflicted by pain such as joint pain, back ache, headaches, insect bites, and bruises as well as arthritis, rheumatism, and other degenerative diseases of joints due to the aging process. Relieving pain in accordance with this invention is an effective remedy for reducing suffering when no other cure is available. Furthermore, this method is safe in that it is topical, non-invasive and non-reactive, causing no side effects of concern. It reduces the cost of medical treatment due to the chemical stability of the spinel, which is a source of radiation in the desired range of wavelength in the far infrared spectrum.